


might be intimidating

by onceuponamoon



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Relationship Negotiation, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponamoon/pseuds/onceuponamoon
Summary: Honestly, Zhenya wasn’t expecting to get stood up because that’s the kind of shit that happens to, like.  Other people.  People that aren’t him.  Because, yeah, he might be a little goofy-looking to some, but he’s got a great body, a fantastic sense of humor, and a huge fucking dick.  This shit here?  It’s a little out of the ordinary.





	might be intimidating

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous prompt was: “i accidentally took the seat that was between a couple because they were fighting and now i have to deal with them fuck” au with Sid/Kathy/Geno, por favor? Geno is the one stuck in the middle of course.
> 
> HEED THE TAGS.

Honestly, Zhenya wasn’t expecting to get stood up because that’s the kind of shit that happens to, like. Other people. People that aren’t him. Because, yeah, he might be a little goofy-looking to some, but he’s got a great body, a fantastic sense of humor, and a huge fucking dick. This shit here? It’s a little out of the ordinary.

With a tight sigh, Zhenya checks his phone one last time – still no messages – and then relents; if he’s not going to get laid tonight, at the very least he can get drunk at the bar and then Uber home.

Unbuttoning the top two buttons of his stupidly expensive shirt, Zhenya tosses his suit jacket over his shoulder and rolls the sleeves up. If he doesn’t absolutely have to make an effort, then he’s sure as hell going to make himself comfortable. He asks the waiter to cancel his reservation, tips him, and then heads towards the bar once he spots a single, solitary open stool between two people.

“Mind if sit here?” he asks. 

The man (who has the most interesting hazel eyes and fantastic cheekbones) immediately says, “Oh, no, it’s not taken,” and the woman (gorgeous and blonde with shadows playing off of her angles) smiles sweetly and says, “Go right ahead.”

It takes a few moments for him to catch the bartender’s attention after he hooks his jacket around the back of the stool, but when he does, she shoots him a look. It’s confusing more than anything, but he doesn’t complain whenever he asks for a club special and she loads it up with the best vodka (still, sadly, not _the_ best) they’ve got from the top shelf and then slides forward three shots. He didn’t even ask for them. Awesome.

Zhenya downs one of the shots.

“Excuse me,” the woman next to him says. When Zhenya looks, she’s got one elbow on the bar, her honey-blonde hair a curtain of waves that obscure her bare arm. “Feel free to tell me to mind my own business, but I’d like to have your opinion on something, if you don’t mind.”

Eyebrows raised, Zhenya tucks his chin and says, “Go ahead.” He hears the man on his other side scoff and mutter something under his breath. A little confused, Zhenya looks over his shoulder to see what the man’s looking at, but he’s just watching one of the screens high above the bartender’s head.

The woman flashes him a grin that’s all angles and dimples. 

Immediately, Zhenya’s charmed. 

“You seem like the kind of guy who _plans_ his dates,” she starts, twirling a long finger through some leftover condensation on the bar. Her drink is mostly ice now. She glances up at him from under her lashes, then looks back down, almost bashful. “Right?”

“I’m try,” Zhenya accedes, “yes.”

She smiles, her nose scrunching a bit. “Good. Okay, so. When you plan a date for, say, an anniversary…what kind of place do you think of?” she asks, expression open and innocent. “I’m just curious.”

“Here we go.”

Zhenya turns. The man’s face is buried in his glass, though, so Zhenya goes back to bracing his elbows on the bar, attention tuned to the woman once again. “Uh,” he starts, eyebrows crawling towards his hairline, “for anniversary? I’m like to take dates to fancy restaurant, you know, dress up nice and candles and flowers at the door. Like in movies, you know? But also depends on date.”

“Interesting,” the woman muses. She flips her hair over her shoulder, baring the golden, creamy skin of her neck and collarbones, her thin arms. “So, something a little more romantic that this, right?”

“Hmm.” Zhenya dips a shoulder and then takes a sip of his drink before he decides to slide one of his shots in the lady’s direction. 

She tips her head in thanks and then downs it in one fell swoop. Her expression screws up a little at the taste, but clears pretty quickly. 

Honestly, if he’d been with someone long enough, this is exactly the kind of place he’d want to go to. It’s fancy but not extravagant, pricey but not ostentatious; there are TVs and a full bar, which automatically makes it a little less classy than the traditional Italian restaurants here in America, but a definite step-up from the common chains that all the guys in the office head towards at the end of a long work week full of cases that never seem to end.

He’d only picked this place because it seemed like the best restaurant halfway between where he and Pasha – sorry, _Pavel_ , now. (Asshole.) – work. But, whatever, the date was Sasha’s idea anyway. ( _All_ of the Russians Zhenya knows in America are assholes.)

“Depends,” Zhenya eventually says, “on anniversary, on romance, on both partners and what we both like.” He shrugs.

“You sound like a very considerate guy,” she says with a smile – and then she extends a hand, says, “I’m Kathy. Kat, if you want.”

“Evgeni,” Zhenya says, shaking her hand. It’s soft and delicate in his grip, but firm and confident. “Can say, uh, ‘Geno,’ if Evgeni too hard.” A lot of his clients struggle with it, too, but they’re usually calling him Mr. Malkin. 

Kathy – _Kat_ – grins wryly, says, “Geno might have to do.” She swivels on the stool, fully facing him. “So, Geno. If I came downstairs, dressed like this –” Her hands sweep over the length of her torso, emphasizing her outfit – a draping black dress, plunging to a cinch at the upper waist to show off the slightest curve of her breasts. “Where would you take me?”

“Maybe French or go for fancy sushi?” Zhenya suggests, raising a brow. “Maybe somewhere you’ve never been before,” he says, opening up his body language, trying to signal at least some baseline interest. “What’s something you’ve never had?”

Kat looks absolutely delighted. “I was right. You are incredibly considerate,” she says, and then raises her voice to say, “unlike _someone_ I know. _Sidney_.”

And, oh. 

Okay. 

Zhenya gets it now. The bartender must’ve had a front row seat to their spat and tried to warn him with the free shots. The face definitely makes a lot more sense now. Finally with the program, Zhenya downs the last shot and then sucks down the rest of his club special.

The ‘Sidney’ guy leans around Zhenya, very nearly glaring when he says, “If you wanted me to take you somewhere in particular, then you should’ve _told_ me. You know I’m busy and I don’t always --”

“If you were even half as considerate as Geno here you would’ve known –”

“– pick up on hints when I have eighty different things going through –”

“– not that hard, Sid!”

“Hey, whoa whoa,” Zhenya says, putting a hand each on their shoulders. “Both you calm down. Now.” He can only take a deep, steadying breath whenever they both slump back into their barstools, less agitated when they’ve got Zhenya as a buffer. He turns to Kat first. “Did he forget anniversary?”

Kat huffs a breath. “No.”

Zhenya turns to Sidney. “Did she talk about restaurant she want to try?”

“Well. Not…recently, I don’t think,” Sidney says.

“Think really hard.”

Sidney’s mouth is crooked as he thinks, nose scrunched and brows furrowed. It’s actually really cute. “Oh,” he says, “That new Ethiopian restaurant I took some clients to.”

“There we go,” Zhenya says, “See? Neither one of you should be mad. Sid, right?” Sidney nods. “Sid didn’t forget anniversary, but could have remember right restaurant. Kat could have talk to Sid, say, ‘Take me to Ethiopian restaurant,’ and then you have no problems. Both of you wrong, both of you have to work on it.” He looks very carefully at both of them, eyebrows raised to get his point across.

“You’re right,” Kat says. Her mouth lifts in a half-smile as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “God, I need to stop being so passive-aggressive. Next time I’ll be more direct.”

“Thank you,” Sid breathes. “And I’ll – pay more attention next time. I’m sorry.”

Zhenya claps his hands twice and then says, “Good job, okay. Now both of you buy me drink and I’m go home, relax, not worry about fighting couples at bar.”

Sidney barks a laugh, this loud honking thing, and Kat chuckles.

“Fair enough,” Sidney says. He points to the empty glass in front of Geno. “Club special, right?”

“See? You can remember important things,” Zhenya teases, clasping Sid on the shoulder. “I’m go to bathroom, be right back.” As he’s walking that way, Zhenya calls over his shoulder, “Don’t forget my drink!”

Maybe he’s imagining it, or maybe he’s slightly drunker than he thought, but Zhenya is pretty sure that Sidney’s checking out his ass. And, well. It does look fantastic in these trousers. Tom Ford doesn’t work on just anybody, and this isn’t even one of his _tailored_ suits. But – Kat’s leaning around Sidney’s back, watching him too. 

Zhenya can’t help but smirk.

This night isn’t turning out to be what he’d expected, but hey. At least he’s been marginally entertained _and_ he’s sporting one hell of a buzz.

Washing his hands, Zhenya’s not surprised to hear the restroom door creak open, but he is surprised to see Sidney looking strangely earnest and bashful. Zhenya can’t help but grin, raising an eyebrow. This isn’t usually how things go; first of all, things like this don’t happen much outside of seedier bars or classier restaurants. (Which is kind of weird in and of itself, but one time, Zhenya walked in on a couple fucking at a fondue place and that was – eye-opening, for one thing.) 

“Oh,” Sidney says, “Um. No, that’s not what I –” He breaks off into a weak laugh, scratching at the back of his neck over the crisp collar of his suit jacket. “Kathy wanted – do you like extra limes?”

“She send you in here to ask me about limes?” Zhenya asks, dubious. Kat’s clearly the one with the common sense in this relationship, the mastermind.

Sidney shrinks a little under Zhenya’s gaze. “…I’m thinking maybe that’s, um. Not exactly what she wanted, was it?”

Zhenya slinks in closer, hands gravitating towards Sidney’s hips. “I’m think she want something else.”

Laughing, sounding nervous, Sidney looks down and then up, his hands coming up to clutch at Zhenya’s shoulders. He looks hesitant, at first, but then – _very_ sure. He lifts his chin, tipping his face closer until their lips meet, soft and lingering, and then again with more pressure, more suction. Sidney makes a noise in the back of his throat and then he’s – their arms knock, but – it’s worth the fumbling when Sidney thumbs Geno’s chin, opens him up, licks right inside.

He hums a noise, low and rumbling, smiles against Sidney’s mouth.

Zhenya only pulls back because he wants to know where this is going. Sexual frustration is only fun for so long. Sidney’s eyes are still shut and – he’s beautiful enough that Zhenya just lets himself look. 

Slowly, Sid blinks. “Wow,” he breathes, the word strangely round.

Zhenya’s curious, surprisingly and suddenly, about more than just the physical. “Nice?”

Sid laughs, just a tiny huff of air against Geno’s throat as he looks back down again. “Uh, yeah. That was – I haven’t had a first kiss with anyone in seven years.”

“Been with Kat that long?” Zhenya asks, floored. That’s. That’s a _really_ long time to be with someone.

“Yeah,” Sidney answers, smiling softly. “Um. Speaking of, we should –” He nods towards the door.

Right. They’re in a public bathroom, not Zhenya’s foyer with the intent of taking this upstairs. There’s a lot of negotiating to be had if that’s the route they’re going to take. Zhenya’s been into men and women fairly equally ever since – well, _publicly_ since he’d moved to America. He’s been with both but never at the same time. 

It’s definitely something he’d like to try.

Zhenya gestures for Sidney to lead the way, hand drifting to the small of Sidney’s back as he follows.

Kat’s clearly pleased with this turn of events, wiggling a little on the barstool as Zhenya takes his seat next to her. There’s a club special, garnished with bright wedges of fruit, sitting on the granite in front of him.

“Sid didn’t make it back quick enough, so I went with a yes on the limes,” she says, the corner of her mouth lifting in a delicate smirk. She sips at her own drink – maybe a club special, maybe a water. “Everything okay?”

She’s sly in a way that Zhenya might not have expected at first glance, but gets all the more intriguing the longer Zhenya spends time in her presence. Behind that sweet, shy disposition is clearly a genius – someone who only takes shit because she dishes it out first, someone who clearly enjoys adventure and trying new things, someone Zhenya can one hundred and ten percent see himself being with. It makes him wonder if that’s why Sidney keeps looking between them the way he is.

“Good,” Sidney says, smile crooked and beautiful, loose. “Really good?”

Kat laughs and then Zhenya understands. She says, “Good to hear,” with a quirk of an eyebrow, hiding her smirk in another sip. 

“Good?” Zhenya teases, “No, no. I’m _best_.” 

Sidney shrugs, grinning. “You heard the man.”

“Well.” Kat grins and reaches out to – fix Zhenya’s collar.

When he turns his head to look at her work, his lips just barely brush her knuckles. Again she quirks a brow and Zhenya – can’t think of why he shouldn’t, so he just does it – gently reaches out to cradle her cheek, smiling softly and staring at her lips before he leans in and kisses her. It’s softer than his kiss with Sidney, her lips gentler, more pliable like she’s open to suggestions and not as set in her ways. It probably says a lot about Zhenya that he wants to find all the other ways they differ in style. He feels her hand curl around his neck, fingers scraping through the shorn edge of his hair up into the longer strands farther from his nape, gentle at first and then tugging.

Zhenya hums, pleased. His hand drifts, down down down, falling to her waist, slipping a little until his thumb is cradled by the curve of her hip, his hand curled around it. He feels the flex when she squirms a little on her stool, trying to get closer.

“Oh, wow,” he hears, that familiar roundness. Sidney clears his throat.

Zhenya and Kat separate. Her eyes are still closed, sooty lashes still swept downward; she’s gorgeous.

“Can we tab out?” Sidney’s saying, and then, “Yeah, no, his are on mine too.”

And well. Zhenya will never say no to free drinks. “Oh,” he says, voice a little rough before he clears it, “Most nice, buying my drinks, Sidney. You sure?”

“Absolutely,” Sidney says, nodding as he accepts the receipt from the bartender, scribbling a rough signature as he tucks his card – black and shiny, maybe even identical to Zhenya’s own, interestingly enough – back into his wallet. “Uh, Geno, you wanna, um.”

“Come home with us,” Kat fills in, tucking strands of hair behind her ear. Her gaze is steady and strong.

Zhenya’s not surprised in the least bit, but the invitation still uncurls a violent satisfaction in his chest, arousal shooting straight and true down his spine. “Okay. Yeah.”

He follows Sidney, who rests a hand low on Kat’s hip after she gathers up her clutch and leads the way around the bar and out of the restaurant. The maître d’hôtel, hosts, and hostesses all wish them a nice evening as they exit, coats and suit jackets donned as they step onto the damp pavement, street lights reflecting off of it like sparkling diamonds. Or. At least like cubic zirconia to Zhenya’s alcohol infused vision. 

Kat’s heels click against the pavement and she turns, blonde hair bouncing over her shoulder as she grins at Zhenya, making sure he’s still following.

Hands in his pockets, Zhenya enjoys the view.

The car they arrive at is sleek and black; Sidney offers the front seat to Zhenya while Kat starts the car. Even with the leather interior, Kat’s perfume and – other scents, hints of her daily life linger on the seats and in the mild air coming from the vents once it’s started. There’s a bejeweled K and a mesh sack full of those weird scented beads hanging from the rearview mirror. 

“Nice car,” Zhenya comments, using the buttons along the side to move the seat back. His legs are significantly longer than Sidney’s. “Tesla?”

“Yeah! Thanks,” Kathy says, “I’ve only had it for about a month. Tonight was the first night Sidney had gotten to ride in it.”

Sidney sighs from the backseat. “It’s not that I never wanted to, I just never had the chance,” he explains. To Kat or to him, Zhenya’s unsure. “Work just – keeps me busy.”

“Me too,” Zhenya says, still trying to maintain his neutrality. “Is different, practicing law here. Lots faster, not a lot of time for fun and –” The English word for vacation slips his mind. “— trips. Like go to beach or mountains.”

Kat gasps. “You’re a lawyer too?”

“ _Da_ ,” Zhenya confirms, eyes catching on a jogger as they cruise past a lit park. “Was lawyer in Magnitogorsk, too, but is very different here. Had to go to school, learn it all again but this time in English.” His vocabulary is much more extensive regarding law, which is probably what has made finding decent dates on his own rather difficult. “Can talk about torts all day but forget words for stuff at grocery store all the time.”

Sidney leans forward, his body heat close enough when Zhenya turns to look that he’s wanting another kiss. “So you do corporate and securities?” Sidney asks, interest clearly piqued if his tone is anything to go by.

Zhenya nods. “Mostly contract, intellectual property, copyrights, all those things. It’s slower here than New York, but still faster than home.”

“And Magnito…Magnitog – Is Russia your home? What made you decide to move to America?” Sidney asks.

When Zhenya looks back, his eyes are bright and shiny beneath the intermittent street lights. “Friend Sasha. He say it’s better here, can make more money and buy stuff for family, meet American models and drive fast cars.” Zhenya shrugs, tongue poking between his teeth as he tries to hide his facetious grin. “No, no, but really, is to have better opportunities. Make life better for my family.” He could mention that he’s already bought a house for his parents, paid off their mortgage, but that’s probably more than either of them care to know.

“Wow,” Sid says.

And there’s that rounded out vowel again. “Where you from?” Zhenya asks, overcome with curiosity. “Don’t sound like most Americans I meet.”

Kat laughs. “Busted,” she says, still focused on driving. She takes a familiar exit; Zhenya wonders just how close they must live.

“I’m from Canada, actually,” Sid answers, “Cole Harbour in Nova Scotia. Moved to Pittsburgh because of the higher demand for employment and labor law.”

Zhenya nods. “Makes sense,” he says. “How you meet Kat?”

Again, Kat laughs and Sidney looks a little bashful, so Zhenya’s _really_ intrigued. This should be a good story.

“We actually met in the Hamptons, which sounds so much more pretentious than it really was, I promise,” Kat says. “Sidney’s firm came out to represent us whenever we – myself and the other models – realized we were being worked half to death. It was early spring and the waters were freezing but of course it was all bikini work and – well, after one of my girlfriends, Anna, ended up in the hospital with hypothermia, we all kind of decided enough was enough.”

She coaxes the car into Zhenya’s neighborhood. Now, he might be a little buzzed, but he’s pretty sure he never gave her his address. 

“Sidney came out – him and Jack– and they just absolutely destroyed the company we were working for.”

“It was my first case in New York,” Sidney admits. “I had no idea what I was really in for, but I knew that what was happening to them was so far from legal that I figured I had to swing for the fences.” He laughs, this little huff, and reaches forward to rub at Kathy’s arm. “I think I got the sweet end of the deal.”

“Believe it or not, Geno, he actually used to be more awkward,” Kat says.

“Hey!”

“But, I was endeared and he was so adorable that I asked him on a date.” She grins wider as she parks the car; they’re literally only two streets over from Zhenya’s place. Cutting the engine, Kat turns to look at Sidney in the backseat. “I guess the rest was history.”

Zhenya maybe has a tear in his eye, because romance always makes him emotional, but he’s also feeling just a tinge of jealousy, hoping that he can have that kind of thing with someone of his own. Some cute story and familiarity and easy, flirty looks. He sighs quietly, but hits the latch for the seatbelt and – is glad when it makes Sidney and Kat follow suit.

He’s out and around, opening Kat’s door for her just to be obnoxiously chivalrous – and it pays off because she rolls her eyes and says, “Thank you, Geno,” while he just cheeses at her.

“Hey,” Sid says, “Quit showing me up, eh?” He bumps his shoulder into Zhenya’s as Kathy works the key into the lock.

They’re ushered inside and Kathy disappears to disarm the alarm, leaving Sid and Zhenya alone in the foyer. Where it could be awkward – because Sidney’s avoiding looking at Zhenya, just standing there with his hands in his pockets – Zhenya doesn’t let it: he leans casually against the wall and says, “Want to give her show to come back to?”

Zhenya actually sees Sid’s knees shake like they’re threatening to give. “Uh, yeah, for sure,” Sidney answers, smiling a bit.

Zhenya reaches out for him and, thankfully, Sid comes easily, slipping in close and tangling a fist in Zhenya’s shirt as he cranes his neck up to kiss him. It’s easy, just as nice as it had been in the men’s room at the restaurant, but freer because now there’s nothing holding Sidney back. He nudges closer still, coaxing Zhenya’s lips apart the same time he’s slides a leg between Zhenya’s; it lets Zhenya relax into it, knowing that Sid’s just as into it – into him – as he is. 

“Oh,” Kat says.

Sidney startles, leaning back but still clutching at Zhenya like he’s not ready to give him up just yet. When they both look at her, though, she’s got one shoe in hand and is bent over to work on the other, giving them both a generous eyeful given the cut of her dress and the slick, slinky fabric it’s made of. 

“By all means,” she says, smirking, “Please don’t stop on my account.”

Zhenya laughs, because how could he not – this girl is nothing like he’d been expecting when she’d been flirting with him at the bar. He rolls his shoulders a little and stands from his slouch, using his grip on Sidney’s waist to pull him back in close, reveling in the spicy, woody scent of Sid’s cologne. Over Sid’s shoulder, Zhenya can see the shift of Kat’s hips as she straightens, nears them.

Her hand is a firm pressure against Zhenya’s shoulder as she nudges Sidney a little to the side to make room. Without the heels, she’s much smaller, such a contrast to Sidney even that it makes Zhenya feel larger than life.

“I like this,” Kat says, quirking an eyebrow and smiling so wide her cheek dimples.

“Yeah?”

Kat nods. Even up on her tiptoes, she can’t quite reach Zhenya’s lips, so he meets her halfway, smiling because it’s just so cute. She makes a sharp, hungry noise into his mouth the moment he opens up for her and apparently that’s enough to have Sid groaning, thrusting minutely against Zhenya’s thigh where they’re still partially pressed together. His head knocks against Zhenya’s shoulder but then – Kat moans and Zhenya’s curious, so he pulls back from her mouth so he can see.

He’s definitely not disappointed.

Sidney’s got Kat’s dress hiked up, bunched around her hips and obscuring whatever it is his hand is doing, but from the way she’s gasping these tiny hitching noises and clutching at Zhenya, he’s pretty sure it’s fantastic, whatever it is.

“Bed,” Zhenya growls, loosening his grip on either of them to usher them into the main part of the house. “Or couch, something, want to see you both.”

“Yeah,” Kat agrees, knees shaking as she leans heavily on Zhenya and pushes Sid’s hand away. “Come on, Sid. We’ve talked about this for years; don’t you think it’s time to do it?” Quieter, almost too quiet for Zhenya to hear, she says, “He’s perfect for you.”

For a second, that statement startles him. Zhenya has his doubts, but…that makes him certainly want to try. He’d love to be perfect for Sid. He’d love to get the chance to prove that he could be.

“Yeah,” Sid breathes, finally straightening, but keeping his fingers tied in Zhenya’s clothes. “Come on, G. We’ll – it’ll be good, yeah?”

“Best,” Zhenya insists. It serves to make both Sidney and Kat laugh, and that’s more than enough for Zhenya. “Don’t have to convince me.”

“Right,” Sid says around the trailing end of a giggle. “Well. Bedroom’s this way.”

Kat’s already halfway up the stairs when Sidney goes to follow, Zhenya trailing and not at all ashamed of the way he’s very blatantly checking them both out: Sid’s ass is, frankly, _devastating_ and completely unexpected. Zhenya nearly stumbles into the railing, cursing in low Russian; he could recognize a hockey ass anywhere and _that_ is a hockey ass.

“Why you not say you play hockey!”

Sid wheels around to face Zhenya once he reaches the top of the landing. “Wha – How’d you know?”

Zhenya makes a spinning motion with his finger, smirking when Sid complies. “Ass like that, I’m know anywhere, oh, my god.”

It has Sid laughing, this awful and loud honking that makes Zhenya crack up in response, unable to help himself. He’s only halfway up the stairs, and his knees are weak from laughter, but he’s finally close enough to pull Sid in for another series of kisses, this time getting two abundant handfuls of Sid’s ass. Sid moans into his mouth, tongue wet and smooth and wonderful against Zhenya’s, and then takes a hitching, gasping breath when Zhenya gives a squeeze bordering on harsh.

They stumble into the wall as Sid demonstrates a surprising amount of strength, boxing Zhenya between his arms and thighs in a dizzyingly quick movement that makes Zhenya hiss, “Oh, shit,” before Sid’s kissing him again. 

It’s slick and dirty and hot, but –

“Sidney… _bed_.” Zhenya shudders when Sid’s teeth scrape the line of his jaw. “Kat gonna start without us.”

“Too late,” Kat calls from not too far away.

Zhenya looks over Sid’s shoulder and – wow. He whistles, long and low, grinning as his eyes rake over Kat’s naked form. For such a short thing, she looks long and lean but curvy in the hips and thighs; needless to say, she’s goddamn gorgeous, especially with the way she’s posing all dramatically with her arms above her head, hands gripping the doorframe, lips pursed, bare chest emphasized by the dip of her ribs, the curve of one thigh shielding all the bits that Zhenya would like to get his mouth on now, please and thank you.

“Oh, my god,” he says, swallowing drily.

“She’s naked and making that face, isn’t she?” Sidney asks, forehead knocking against Zhenya’s collarbone. 

It’s oddly familiar already, the type of gesture Zhenya could see himself getting used to. He’s always been a huge fan of contact, intimacy, all kinds of fun touching, but he’s forced to be in close contact with too many people daily; it’s been a long while since he’s had someone he was comfortable with enough to cuddle. 

Zhenya laughs faintly, still a bit too caught in his thoughts and in the sight of Kat’s figure to be able to form a coherent thought. 

“Kat, you’re such a goofball,” Sid says fondly, stepping away from Zhenya to go poke her in the ribs. She giggles and tugs him in for a hug, swaying them from side to side while Zhenya watches on.

Kat peeks around Sid’s arm, grinning with an eyebrow raised. “You coming?”

Zhenya mentally crosses himself and hopes that he won’t too soon. (He’s doubtful.) If God is merciful, he’ll make it through this encounter without embarrassing himself.

Standing in the doorway feels somehow even more awkward than it would seem, so Zhenya busies himself trying to unlace his shoes while eyeing their bedroom without being obvious about it. Everything just looks so cozy and lived-in, nothing like his place; his townhouse looks like an interior designer’s wet-dream, mostly because it is. But here? Here there’s a worn, scratched dresser that’s faded with age, topped with trinkets and cufflinks and jewelry and picture frames that Zhenya’d, oddly, like to spend time studying.

The bed’s huge and the covers are rumpled and half-turned down, but the mattress doesn’t make a sound when Kat bounces down onto it. Of course, that movement and its consequences draw Zhenya’s eye.

“Hurry up, big boy,” Kat teases, lifting a leg to point at him with her big toe as she reclines into the pillows, “I hate being the only one naked.” As she lets her leg fall back to the mattress, Zhenya’s privy to the sight of her legs spreading, revealing a closely-shorn strip of pubic hair, darker than he might’ve expected; just looking at her makes his mouth water.

Sid’s – gone? In the ensuite bathroom, if Zhenya focuses enough to listen, but. That’s secondary anyway.

Zhenya feels like he can’t wait any longer to get his mouth on her, so he gives a mental, “Fuck it,” and practically dives onto the bed without even remotely worrying about his slacks or button-up. He raises an eyebrow questioningly as he draws her thighs apart, more than ready to settle in for the long-haul.

“Clothes first,” Kat commands, a glint of delight in her eyes as she brings her knees together. “You’re gonna be fun, I can already tell.”

Grumbling a curse in Russian, Zhenya rears back enough to start picking at the buttons of his shirt, peeling the fabric back just as fast as he’s able. Maybe in another life Zhenya would be embarrassed about how eager he must seem.

He startles when Sidney’s hands come to rest on his waist, drawing his shirt from where it’s tucked into his pants. 

“Scare me,” Zhenya says, looking over his shoulder at Sid’s rueful smile.

“Sorry,” he says, “Just wanted to help you out. I know how she can get.”

Zhenya’s breath feels punchy in his chest, the thought of, “I want to know how she can get,” hitting him hard and not entirely out of left field. Instead of voicing it, he leans back into Sid’s chest and offers, “Can help with pants.”

Sid chuckles, nose bumping against the wing of Zhenya’s shoulder. “Right.” 

It’s distracting, even with Kat naked right in front of him, the way Sidney’s fingers move so nimbly, unthreading his belt from its loops, coaxing buttons and zips free to leave Zhenya feeling much, _much_ better. He steps out of his trousers at Sidney’s coaxing and doesn’t feel so much naked and exposed as he does bare, but Sid is quick to press up behind him, arms wrapping around Zhenya’s middle as he presses his face into Zhenya’s shoulder blades.

“There we go,” Kat croons, letting her legs fall apart once again. “That’s a little more like it, yeah?”

Zhenya nods dumbly.

There’s a smirk on her face when she twirls a finger, indicating for Zhenya to turn around. “Now it’s your turn to do Sid.”

Obediently, Zhenya turns, bumping immediately against Sidney’s chest. It makes Sid giggle, this weird little laugh, and then pull Zhenya in for a kiss. “She’s bossy,” he says, kind of quietly, “Hope you’re okay with that.”

“Heard that,” Kat says, and Zhenya peeks over his shoulder just to see her cheeky expression.

“Is okay,” Zhenya says around a laugh, ducking his forehead against Sidney’s, “Is better for first time, you know? Easy to just do what she says to make it good for her.”

Sid snorts, stepping back with his arms outraised so Zhenya can get to work on Sid’s shirt. “If only it’d been like that our first time.”

“What was it like?” Zhenya asks, focusing on Sid’s voice and threading the buttons carefully through the holes. The shirt’s softer, a better quality than Zhenya might’ve been expecting for how understated their home is, more so living up to Sidney’s profession. “Were you nervous?”

“Oh, yeah,” Sidney says, laughing. His nose is scrunched when Zhenya chances a glance up. “I mean, there she was…looking like _that_ –” he nods his head towards where Kat’s spread out on the bed, running hands over her skin with her eyes closed; completely at peace even though Zhenya can glimpse the shine of wetness between her legs as she brings them together again “— and I was – awkward. More awkward than I am now.”

Zhenya hums, finally freeing the cuffs from Sidney’s wrists. He moves onto Sid’s pants with a prodding noise, nodding his head for Sid to continue.

Like it’s painful to admit it, Sidney says, “I didn’t last very long.”

“Don’t blame you,” Zhenya stage-whispers, he raises a brow and nods. He coaxes the trousers down over Sidney’s considerable ass and down his thighs, bringing Sid’s hand up to rest on Zhenya’s shoulder so he doesn’t overbalance when he steps out of his pants. “Might come when I finally get to taste her, you know?” 

Sid huffs a laugh, bashful but delighted if his smile is anything to go by. He’s looking at Zhenya’s chest when he says, “As long as I get to taste you while you’re at it.”

“Sid! Didn’t know you had it in you,” Kat teases from the bed. She’s sitting upright now, legs crossed and honey-blond hair just barely falling over her shoulders from the way she grips her ankles. Her stomach folds into three little rolls. “Look at you. _Flirting_. I’d even call that dirty-talk.”

“Kat,” Sid whines, falling into Zhenya’s arms like he wants to hide. “Please. I’m already – nervous.”

“Why nervous?” Zhenya blurts, “Is just me.”

“I’ve never –” Sid starts. He untucks his face, looking up at Zhenya with a worried lip and furrowed brows. “I’ve always wanted to – and Kathy said I should before we ever even…”

Zhenya swallows, realizing the implications. He can see how it might be intimidating, but Sid’s got plenty to work with now, though. “We don’t – don’t have to do all at once, you know? Can do some today, some tomorrow, some another time.” Zhenya shrugs, glancing towards Kat to see if it’s something she’d be up for – sharing her boyfriend, possibly more thoroughly than she’d bargained for. “Know it can be scary.”

“See, Sid? What’d I tell you,” Kat’s saying, “He’s _perfect_.”

Sid huffs a little laugh and leans in to press a kiss to the center of Zhenya’s chest before he slips out of his arms and climbs onto the bed, back and shoulder muscles flexing deliciously. “Keep that up and she’ll want to keep you.”

Zhenya just laughs because these two are a fucking _delight_. Especially if they’re already plotting how to be steadily involved with Zhenya.

“Titles?” Zhenya asks.

“Boyfriend, girlfriend. If you want,” Kat easily responds. “Friends, if you’d rather something low-pressure.”

He nods; that’s easy enough. “Friend, two-month trial basis. Then boyfriend, if works.” Climbing up onto the bed behind Kat, Zhenya wraps an arm around her middle and looks at Sidney on her other side. “Schedules?”

“Off Wednesdays and Fridays, usually,” Sid answers, hand slipping down to cup Kat’s thigh. “She’s usually home but can be gone for weeks at a time whenever work takes her. Or to spend time with her girlfriends. She’s in Miami and New York a lot.”

“Lots of weekend work,” Kat adds, nodding. Her body is all long, lean lines lying down, a jut of hip bones or ribs whenever she stretches her arms up to wrap one around Sid’s neck and the other around Zhenya’s, pulling them in closer to her. She looks him in the eye while Sid nuzzles at her jaw, kissing her neck. “What about you, Geno?”

He shrugs, eyes drawn to where Sidney has no compunctions about sliding his fingers between Kat’s inner labia. She sighs, just this thin little exhale, and Zhenya’s blood goes abruptly hot again, like this little detour never happened in the first place. “Can make my own schedule.” He slides farther down the bed, eyes glued to where Sidney’s fingers disappear and then reappear, slick and glistening. “Oh, my god.”

Kat says, “Let him taste, sweetheart,” and Zhenya’s a little confused, busy running his hands over Kat’s breasts and taut stomach, but then Sid’s fingers are pressing against Zhenya’s lips and he’s – _hungry_. He sucks at Sid’s fingers, stripping away the layers of flavor until all that’s left is the salt of Sidney’s skin, but that’s okay too, because Zhenya loves the noises Sid keeps making, these little choked off noises like he’s surprised by Zhenya’s relish. Zhenya grips his wrist, lightly, bringing it closer so Sid’s fingers slide farther into his mouth, edging down into his throat far enough to threaten Zhenya’s reflexive muscles because he likes the way it strains. 

“ _Holy_ –”

Kat laughs at Sidney’s exclamation but then gasps again and Zhenya has to kick his own ass to open his eyes. Sid’s finger drags down his lips, his chin, trails across to collar bone. When Zhenya looks down, Sid’s cock is jutting up hard against Kat’s hip, leaving a wet trail against her skin.

Zhenya wants to bend down and _taste_ it. 

So he does, working his way over the tangle of legs until he’s braced between Kat’s thighs, sipping at her skin and catching the head of Sid’s cock while he’s at it; he coaxes moans out of both of them. It sends a thrill through his belly, a ferocious need for _more_ and _now_. The feeling – the too much of it – makes Zhenya bump his forehead against Kat’s thigh, wondering where the hell he should even begin.

“I – Kat?”

Fingers sift through Zhenya’s messy curls – artful earlier, disheveled now – and he looks up, caught between the heat in two pairs of eyes. 

“Me first,” Kat says, “I can go a few times over. Sid can last. Can’t you, babe?”

Sid laughs quietly, burying his face in her hair as he croaks a sarcastic, “Oh, yeah. For sure.”

“Good,” is all Zhenya mutters before he shoulders his way closer, diving straight into her pink, swollen folds. In poetry, and in his mom’s shitty romance novels that he’ll never admit to reading, he’s seen vaginas compared to flowers – and he can see the similarity, in certain cases anyway, but no two women are the same and it goes without saying that their bodies are an extension of that. Dew covered petals opening up to reveal a furled bud ripe with nectar; just thinking the phrase makes Zhenya laugh. Sex isn’t like that at all, really. Kat tastes musky, sharp, and it’s the flavor of skin, body fluids, nothing more. 

Zhenya likes the simplicity of it. There’s no need for fancy metaphors.

Her body is just a body and that’s all there is to it.

With the same kind of determination and focus he uses for delving into a new case, Zhenya licks and sucks at the wetness, scraping his fingertips down her hips. He knows he’s moaning at the taste of sex, the feel of it, and he hopes they don’t mind because he’s completely unable to help it.

“ _So good_ ,” Zhenya says, pulling back to take a breath, to keep from drowning himself in her. “ _So beautiful_.”

“Oh, my god,” Kat whines, fingers going tense in his hair. He spares a glance to see her and Sid kissing.

Zhenya kisses at her thighs, reveling in the way her muscles flex beneath her skin. “ _Want to make you come,_ ” he says. The moment his tongue makes contact with her labia again, he’s groaning, using teeth and fingers, pressing inside to try to coax at her g-spot while working her clit over as thoroughly as he can. 

“Oh, fuck – oh, _fuck_ , fuck, fuck, fuck –”

“Holy shit,” Sidney says –

But Zhenya can’t look up, not yet, not until he’s sure that --

Kat breaks off into a staccato, “Ah,” that Zhenya slows, letting up on her clit, but keeping a steady stroking motion going inside of her, reveling in the strong, rhythmic clenching of her walls around his fingers. When he pulls his fingers free, they’re shiny with her slick and – Sid grabs his wrist, sucking at Zhenya’s fingers like a man dying of thirst.

And now Zhenya understands why Sid had been groaning so much earlier: it’s like the nerves in his fingers echo the ones in his dick. Not only that, but Sid’s so _into it_ , sucking every bit of Kat’s fluids from his fingers, twisting them this way and that to get at any spots he might’ve missed.

Meanwhile, Kat looks like she’s completely melted into the mattress. 

“I’ve never gotten her to come so fast,” Sid says once Zhenya’s fingers have popped free of his mouth, “That was _incredible_. You’ll have to show me how you did that.”

The competitive spark in Sidney’s eyes is enough to have Zhenya grinning like a fool. This is going to be _fun_.

“Don’t know, Sid,” Zhenya teases, “Maybe Kat can just tell I’m best.”

“Fuck you,” Sid says, shoving at Zhenya’s shoulder and pulling a laugh out of him.

Kat stretches luxuriously, groaning as her back pops. “Geno, why don’t you go down on Sid?” Her smile is lazy and smug, loose. “Show him what you’ve got.”

Zhenya’s pretty sure he doesn’t misunderstand, but when he flips Sid onto his belly and spreads his legs, Sid makes a shaky noise of surprise, voice wobbling when he says, “Kat?” Zhenya exchanges a look with her, pausing even though he wants nothing more than to spread Sid open and get to work.

“You still want the full experience?” she asks Sid.

“I – yeah, but…”

“Can try rim some other time?” Zhenya suggests, massaging at Sidney’s hamstrings until he relaxes a bit. “What you want to try instead?”

Sid huffs out a breath, heavily as he lets his forehead drop to the mattress. “You can – finger me? To start. Maybe I’ll…relax into the idea?”

“Never have to do if you don’t want, Sid’ka,” Zhenya says, leaning up to press a kiss to the crest of Sid’s shoulder. “But,” he continues, hands drifting down the dip of his spine, the swell of his ass, pressing in to relieve some of the tension, “As you wish.”

The statement makes Kat giggle, Sid turning his face into the pillow as Kat turns onto her side and strokes at his shoulders. Zhenya follows the sway of Kat’s breasts, watching the way they mold around Sidney’s skin as she scoots closer, the way they look deceivingly swollen and heavy pressed as they are. He’s absently massaging Sidney’s ass even as he kneels up, only stopping to rearrange the splay of their legs. With Sidney’s out on either side of Zhenya’s quadriceps, he’s able to scoot in close and elevate Sid’s ass in a way that lets his knees rest on the bed.

“Comfortable?” Zhenya asks, going back to his earlier motions. Sidney’s skin is surprisingly soft. It makes Zhenya idly wonder if he exfoliates. Maybe they can all go on a mud-spa date.

“Yeah,” Sid mutters, head turned from the pillow now, face just inches from Kat’s. “She’s done it to me before so it should be fine.”

“Tell me if feels bad,” Zhenya says. And then, “Or good.” He can’t help the face he pulls and even though Kat’s the only one to see it, Zhenya still feels satisfied when she laughs. “I’m like to know.”

Starting with the flat of three fingers, Zhenya strokes over Sid’s hole, purely because he knows how nerve-wracking first experiences can be and that’s the easiest way to get accustomed to touch. As expected, Sid tenses up and – it helps, infinitely, that Kat’s there to distract him with kisses because it takes very little on Zhenya’s part after that to get Sid to relax. 

“Have lube?” Zhenya asks, massaging at Sid’s lower back with his other hand. 

Sid’s leg twitches.

“It’s – here,” Kat supplies, offering out the bottle, cap clicked open. She pours it for Geno, adds a little extra down the crack of Sid’s ass with a playful slap. “There ya go, babe.”

Zhenya makes out Sid’s, “Oh, my god,” and cracks a smile as he leans in close to press a kiss to the admittedly bountiful crest of ass right in front of his face as he slips a finger through the crack, smearing his fingers with the lube before it starts dripping everywhere, pressing and pressing until it finally slips in. He hears the noise Sid makes, watches the way he turns his face into the pillow as Kat smiles wickedly and rubs his shoulders.

Keeping his motions steady and gentle, Zhenya strokes until it’s more gravity than applied pressure that lets his fingers breach Sid’s hole. He’s listening for the soft exhale, the little noise of wonder as he keeps at it, mouthing at the inside of Sid’s thick thigh to keep from reaching down and taking care of himself.

There are more noises like Kat’s shifting around, but Zhenya doesn’t let himself get distracted until he hears her sigh. Then it’s, “C’mon, Sid, like he’s – _ah_. Yeah, perfect.”

He looks up to see Sid’s fingers buried inside Kat; his own falter inside Sid. 

He’s a little surprised when Sid’s do the same.

Sid’s reduced to a groan while Kat makes a needy, urgent noise, then chastises, “Geno. Keep _going_.”

And – _oh_.

It’s a game that Zhenya’s all too happy to be a player in, readying himself for whatever comes next. He picks up his pace, dictates the play, and is pleased when Kat makes a sound of pleasure just after Sidney. Each stroke quickens and soon they’re all panting, caught up in the feel and sound of sex; Zhenya’s not quiet, but focused. He swears under his breath when he accidentally ruts against the sheets and it makes him _bite_.

Sidney cries out, stiffening, and – Zhenya does it again, chews on Sid’s thigh and focuses entirely on Sid’s prostate, massaging until Sid’s actively sobbing, going boneless as Zhenya slows to a stop. He presses kiss after kiss into Sid’s lower back, petting him through the glow for the handful of seconds that Kat lets him.

“Geno, Geno, c’mere,” she says, and then, “Please, please,” because Sid’s hand is only clutching uselessly at her thigh now. “That was so fucking hot,” she breathes, “Never seen him come like that.”

Zhenya _aches_.

He pushes aside his desperation and goes to resolve Kat’s, because if there’s one thing he’s great at, it’s delayed gratification. “ _Got you, Kat,_ ” he says, giving Sid’s ass one last squeeze before he moves back up the bed.

Sid mumbles something unintelligible and then huffs a laugh that gets caught in the sheets, still trembling.

Zhenya has no qualms about shouldering Kat’s legs apart, gripping two handfuls of ass, and going right back to work with his tongue, uncaring of the twinging in his jaw. He growls his approval against her folds when Kat shouts and falls back into the pillows, shaking through an orgasm after only a few languid swipes of his tongue, a few suckles at her clit.

He sits back, upright and a little dizzy, overwhelmed at the sheer amount of sweaty, naked skin on display for him, the lax and satiated bodies. 

Sid’s the first one to blink open an eye, but it’s Kat who recovers first.

“Please,” Zhenya says a little desperately.

Kat’s the one who takes the reins, tugging Zhenya’s underwear down over his cock and Zhenya shimmies out of them, kicking the pool of fabric towards the pile of clothes just off the bed. He doesn’t notice he’s being stared at – intensely – until a warm gust of air hits his bare cock.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Sid says, eyes wide.

The look in Kat’s mirrors it and – well, Zhenya knows he’s hung. He’s not going to pretend he’s anything less than impressive. “Like,” she says, swallowing hard as she takes him in hand and _keeps staring_. “I could tell you were packing but… _shit_ , Geno.”

“Need to come,” he says curtly, English nearly failing him. If he waits any longer, his balls might actually explode.

Sid and Kat exchange a wordless look – one that leaves Sid blushing and giggling back into a pillow and Kat waggling her eyebrows at Zhenya. “I’m gonna ride you,” she says. “Let’s see if you can make me come again.”

And, well. Zhenya’s never been one to turn down a challenge.

It’s Sid who belly-shuffles across the bed to get a condom out of the nightstand, Sid who’s flushed with color and looking up at Zhenya with glassy eyes like he just had the single best orgasmic experience of his life – which, maybe he did. Zhenya wouldn’t know. But it’s Kat who encourages Sid with fingers twined into his messy hair to take Zhenya into his mouth. Zhenya hadn’t said a word, but – somehow, they both knew exactly what he wants.

He’s curious, which is something Zhenya hasn’t experienced in _years_. He explores with his hands and eyes first before seemingly summoning the courage to use his lips and tongue. There’s a careful pause and then – Zhenya groans. Sid’s hair is soft between his fingers. “Feels good.”

Sid’s mouth is astonishing. 

Zhenya loves getting head. He loves the vulnerable feeling of teeth just barely scraping the thin skin of the crown of his head, that wretched, wrenching rightness as a tongue curls at that sensitive bundle of nerves just below it. There’s very little he finds more intimate.

All too soon, the wet heat’s wrenched away, replaced by a gentle vice of fingers as the condom’s affixed and then: “Lie back.”

Sid finally moves from his prone position to lie back against the pillows while Kat kneels up on the mattress. She gestures for Zhenya to move into the crook of his legs and there’s – that easy intimacy again. One of Sid’s arms wraps around Zhenya’s middle, using his ribs as a grip while he nuzzles at Zhenya’s neck as Kat straddles Zhenya’s hips. 

“You ready?” Sid asks, excitement coloring his tone. “She’s a handful.”

“Born ready,” Zhenya jokes. (His voice doesn’t shake; he’s pretty proud of that.)

It’d be too straightforward to simply lower herself straight down onto Zhenya’s cock. Kat’s a woman of refined, lascivious taste, so of course she instead leans forward to kiss Zhenya, rubbing her warm, wet pussy up the length of his dick. She grinds against him as they kiss, her hands going into Zhenya’s hair. Distantly, he hears Sid comment, a whisper, a moan. 

Kat’s wet enough that the grinding turns into fucking in the space of a breath between kisses.

They all three groan and Zhenya’s overwhelmed, briefly, surrounded as he is by so much skin and heat and friction: Kat’s thighs are soft and smooth whereas Sid’s are coarse with hair like Zhenya’s own. For a moment, Zhenya feels peace, satisfaction as though this is something for which he hadn’t known he’d been waiting.

“ _This is so much,_ ” he breathes. 

She pulls back from the kiss to moan, her head tossed back as she bounces on his cock; he clutches at her thighs, eyes trained on the sway of her breasts.

“God, Geno,” she says, eyes wild as she grins, “You’re so fucking _big_.”

A broken moan escapes him. “I’m not – last if you talk like that,” he admits.

Sid laughs in his ear, petting at his chest in a subtle reminder to breathe. “Think you’ve earned it at this point, eh?”

Zhenya certainly thinks so – “Do you have any idea how hot that was?” Kat’s saying, voice threaded through with hitches that could almost be moans, “ _Fuck._ ” -- but then he remembers her challenge and groans, steeling himself. He leans up, breathes a little easier when Sid moves with him, plastering himself to Zhenya’s back. It doesn’t take a lot of effort to thumb at Kat’s clit as her bounces turn into long, luxurious grinds at his hand.

“Wanna make you come,” Zhenya grits out, working his hips as best he can, sweating with all the effort.

Kat shudders and slaps a hand down on Zhenya’s forearm, laughing a bit wildly. “Fuck,” she says, “’S gonna happen.” Her nails bite his skin and she shouts when he bucks up into her with a few languorous rolls of his hips. “God, you feel so _good_.”

On a whim, Zhenya reaches up with his free hand and twines his fingers into Kat’s hair, pulling her down for a series of filthy kisses that have her whimpering into his mouth. He feels a tug at his own hair – Sid’s doing, because it’s only fair – and then nipping teeth at his neck. Zhenya groans when Sid tugs harder, taking the gesture for more than face-value, he follows suit and gives a tug. 

He’s relieved when Kat starts to come again.

She’s quieter this time around, trembling and clutching at Zhenya while making these sharp, low noises in her throat. Sid reaches past Zhenya and pets at her.

“Holy _shit_ ,” she breathes, finally going boneless. 

Kat slides off of him and Zhenya’s left shivering until Sid wraps his arms completely around Zhenya’s middle, nudging his nose to Zhenya’s temple. “Think you killed her,” he jokes, running a hand up to tweak one of Zhenya’s nipples.

Zhenya shudders and turns his face to Sid’s, wordlessly requesting a kiss. Sid obliges, cradling Zhenya’s cheek in an oddly tender gesture.

“Alright,” Sid says, lips trailing to Zhenya’s cheek and jaw, “Your turn.”

Nodding, Zhenya swallows hard and tries not to squirm. He pants, says, “Please,” because he was raised with manners, and then, “Let me come,” because he’s not beyond making well-deserved demands. Sid’s forehead rests against Zhenya’s shoulder in an echo of earlier; warmth settles in Zhenya’s chest.

“Okay, okay,” Kat finally pipes up, “I’m ready. But, this time, you get to do the work, Geno.”

He tries not to pout, fails, and can’t help but grin when both Kat and Sid snicker at him. “So _tired_ ,” he insists. “Work hard all night and now this? No fair.”

Kat’s mouth purses and she shares a look with Sid over Zhenya’s shoulder. “Rather have us suck you off?”

Overwhelmed, Zhenya nods and stares as Kat rolls onto her stomach, eyeing his dick, reaching to give him a couple of leisurely, exploratory strokes. It’s a little cooler, blessedly, when Sid moves from behind him to knee-walk his way to the outside of Zhenya’s spread legs. 

With a muffled groan, Kat ducks down, leans in and mouths wetly at Zhenya’s balls. 

Sid bends up for a kiss, just a quick, chaste little thing, and then bows back down to, oddly, do the same to Zhenya’s dick. It’s a series of kisses, of teasing, and then Kat’s licking at the root of his dick while Sid sucks on the head and --

Zhenya’d like to say that he doesn’t embarrass himself, but he barely has enough time to shove Sid off of him before he’s coming -- he comes so hard that he’s shaking and moaning even though Kat has to shove a bewildered Sid aside so that she can stroke him through it. 

When he returns to his body, both Kat and Sid are petting at him -- Kat’s resituated herself to curl against Zhenya’s side while Sid’s just kind of sprawled over his lap, running a finger through the mess of come dripping down into the divot of his belly button. It makes Zhenya laugh, stomach twitching, trying to squirm away. 

He’s soft, spent, and completely satisfied.

 

 

  
Dawn breaks early and weightless, casting dim light through the crack in the curtains and onto the bed. For the briefest moment, Zhenya’s confused, wondering where and why and what, but then it all comes back to him in a flurry of moans and whispers and laughs and sighs, fingers dancing over skin, lips tracking flutters of muscle. It was – if not _the_ best sexual encounter of Zhenya’s life, it certainly takes a definitive spot in the top five. 

He’s not expecting an invitation to prolong this; it was nice enough that Kat’d had the wherewithal to invite him to stay after he’d been too spent to move even if he’d had to. Sidney’s still asleep, face half-mashed into the pillow, looking nearly cherubic as he dreams, but Kat’s nowhere in sight.

Zhenya finds her downstairs.

She’s standing at the counter, sipping a mug of coffee and flicking a finger to scroll down a tablet -- he thinks maybe it’s the news. All she’s wearing is a button-down shirt -- the only thing missing from the pile of clothes in Zhenya’s arms.

“You’re wear my shirt?” Zhenya asks blearily, trying to get his brain to boot back up into English gear.

Kat looks up, smirking around the lip of her mug. “Had to make sure you wouldn’t leave without giving us a way to contact you.” She sets it down after a sip, slipping in close to tug Zhenya in for a good morning kiss. “You were at least going to write it down for us, right?”

Zhenya nods, because, if anything, he would’ve just shown up on their front step and waited until someone was home just like he used to do as a kid in Magnitogorsk -- only instead of playing street hockey, it’s to have crazy awesome threesome-sex. “Gonna be boyfriend,” he says, “Can’t just leave.”

“Mm,” she hums, “Good.” She steps back, hands going to the buttons on her hijacked shirt. “Guess you’ll be needing this then. You need a ride home?”

Bashfully, Zhenya shakes his head, trying to keep himself from staring at the skin that’s revealed bit by bit. “Can walk. Live close-by.”

Smirking, Kat says, “Oh yeah?” She slips the shirt from her shoulders and sets it on the counter, waiting for Zhenya to hike up his pants before she helps him into it. “Suppose it makes sense.”

Her fingers are long and delicate, nimble as she does up the buttons and lays a hand on the center of Zhenya’s chest once she finishes. “Hey,” she says, eyes serious, “I know this might be a little scary, but -- Sid and I have talked about bringing in another partner for over a year now. We’ve always been poly, so it’s nothing really new...just --” She smiles, gorgeous in the morning sunlight. “We really like you.”

“I’m like you too,” Zhenya says back automatically, a little breathless. “Lots, already.”

She grins, a little bit bashful, and tucks her messy hair behind an ear. “That’s good,” she says, fixing his collar. “So. Do you want to do ground rules now or is there a time you’d want to meet up next week that works better?”

Zhenya glances at the clock above the stove, sees just how late it is and knows he should probably get a start on reading through the notes his intern sent yesterday of the records they’d gotten released. “Maybe try Wednesday, when Sid’s off? Can go get coffee.”

“That’ll work. Now,” Kat says, “Give me your phone.”

Once her number’s safely labeled as “KAT” with a smirking emoji and, of course, a cat emoji, he tucks his phone into his pocket and slips on his jacket. Kat kisses him in the foyer, lingering and soft and full of promise.

Zhenya walks home, unable and unwilling to stifle his goofy grin.

**Author's Note:**

> don't come after me for this, okay?


End file.
